The Secret at the Sleepover
by Lucie96
Summary: Pendant la soirée fille chez Caroline dans "Daddy issues". Bonnie jette un sort qui va afire comprendre à Elena les sentiments que Damon à pour elle. Va-t-elle découvrir les sentiments d'Elena par la même occasion ? OS. TRAD.


Bonjour :D voila une autre traduction de l'histoire « The Secret At the Sleepover » de Snowangel787745. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est juste une traduction. C'est un OS il n'y a donc pas d'autres chapitres. Voila bonne lecture !

« Okay, vous aviez raison les filles. Vive Supernatural ! » déclara Caroline en prenant un poigner de popcorn.

« Je te l'avais dit ! N'aime tu pas Sam ? » dit Bonnie, rêveuse.

« Je suis plutôt fan de Dean. » dit Caroline, la bouche pleine.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas choisir entre les deux. Dean est un bad-boy, et Sam ressemble a un petit chien perdu. » répondit Elena, prenant une bouchée de sa part de pizza.

« Ouais, mais fait moi confiance, Dean devient plus sensible » répond Bonnie mettant ses cheveux en arrière pour faire une queue de cheval. « Et Sam devient plus difficile. Sans oublier qu'ils sont incroyablement canons. »

« J'suis d'accord » dit Caroline. « Mais avant de regarder cette série, faisons quelque chose. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Elena. Caroline haussa les épaules.

« Oh ! Je sais ! » s'exclama Bonnie, changeant de position, s'asseyant sur son sac de couchage posé sur le plancher. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit les grimoires d'Emily et les jeta sur le lit de Caroline.

« Oooh, soirée magie ? » demanda Caroline excitée.

« Ouais ! Et vous allez ADORER ! Ca s'appelle 'Voir à travers mes yeux'. On peut voir à travers les yeux d'une personne ce qu'elle voie ! »

« Génial ! Par qui on commence ? Ashton Kutcher ? Daren Kagasoff ? » dit Caroline impatiente.

« Ou ces mecs canons de Supernatural ? » ajouta Elena.

« Super ! » dit Caroline tapant dans la main d'Elena.

« Et bien allons y ! N'ayez pas peur je veux voir du Jared Padalecki. »

« Et moi du Jensen Ackles. » dit Caroline. Les trois filles rigolèrent.

« Tout à l'heure. D'abord regardons des personnes qu'on connait. Des idées ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Euh… Je sais pas. M. Saltzman ? »

Bonnie et Elena la regardèrent. Caroline haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas moi ! Il est canon ! »

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe. J'ai besoin d'un crayon. »

Caroline chercha dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et en sortit un stylo rose, puis elle le passa à Bonnie. Bonnie attrapa la télécommande de Caroline et elle retourna à sa place. Elle écrivit sur la surface lisse.

« Hey ! » protesta Caroline.

« C'est bon Care. Ca s'essuie. » dit Bonnie en finissant de copier les mots sur la télécommande.

« Okay. Joignez vos mains. » Elles s'exécutèrent. Bonnie commença à parler en latin, et après elle prononça « Alarick Saltzman ». Elle ouvrit les yeux et appuya sur un des boutons de la télécommande. La tante d'Elena, Jenna apparu sur l'écran.

« Tais toi et embrasse moi. » chuchota Jenna, et on pouvais voir la main de Mr. Saltzam approcher son visage.

« Mon dieu, arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir autant sur ma tante ! » dit Elena en se couvrant les yeux. Bonnie murmura le prénom de Stefan et appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande.

« C'est bon tu peux les ouvrir maintenant. »

Stefan était en train de marcher dans la forêt.

« Jusqu'ici, tout va bien. » dit Elena. Elle a parlé trop vite. Stefan attrapa un lapin et l'apportait à sa bouche.

« Ah ! » cria Bonnie. Elle murmura « Jenson Ackles » et son visage apparu sur l'écran. Il était dans une salle de bain, et il ne portait rien à part une serviette. Il se regardait dans un miroir et se rasait.

« C'est mieux comme ça. » souffla Caroline. Les trois soupirèrent et le regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne la lumière et aille se coucher.

« Maintenant un autre bel homme. » dit Bonnie, elle chuchota « Dam -». Avant d'être couper.

« Bonnie ! » cria Elena. Bonnie haussa les épaules.

« Bah quoi il est canon ! Même si il me donne envie de le tuer, son visage seul me donne envie de le toucher. » dit Bonnie.

« Hmm, j'ai déjà donné. Il a été un con avec moi, mais le s -»

« Je t'en supplie ne fini pas ta phrase. » dit Elena.

« Oh c'est bon Elena. Tu ne peux pas dire honnêtement que tu n'y a jamais penser. » dit Bonnie.

« C'est bon met le ! » dit Elena, frustrée. Bonnie prononça le prénom de Damon et appuya sur le bouton, et la une femme dans une baignoire apparu.

« Oh mon dieu, il sort avec quelqu'un. » dit Caroline.

« Shh ! Ils parlent. » dit Bonnie en montant le volume.

_« Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez M. Grand, Brun et Magnifique ? »_

_« Je suis pas si grand que ça. »_

« Vraie. » dit Caroline.

_« J'ai besoin d'une distraction. »_

_« Et bien, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. »_

« Trainée. » dirent les trois à l'unisson.

_« Tu vois le truc Madame la Journaliste Sexy, c'est que j'ai un problème qui sème vraiment le désordre dans mon esprit . »_

_« Oh, raconte moi. »_

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena à l'écran.

« Shh ! » crièrent Bonnie et Caroline.

_« Je suis amoureux d'une femme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. »_

Les trois adolescentes se rapprochèrent au plus près de l'écran.

_« Je le savais, je sait les choisir. Alors, pourquoi tu ne peux pas l'avoir ? Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre je suppose. »_

_« Oui, mais c'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est que je l'aime et ça me rend dingue, je ne me contrôle pas. »_

_« T'as pas confiance en toi quand t'es avec elle? »_

_« Je n'ai pas confiance quand je suis avec n'importe qui Andie. Je suis mauvais, je fais des choses. Je tue des gens. »_

La femme essaya de s'échapper mais Damon la contraint à ne pas être effrayer.

_« Pourquoi tu tues des gens ? »_

_« Parce que j'aime ça, c'est dans ma nature, c'est ce que je suis. Mais je dois la protéger. Elle veut que je sois quelqu'un de meilleur. Donc je peux pas être moi-même, tu comprend le problème que j'ai Andie ? »_

_« Peut être que c'est ce que tu es maintenant, l'amour fait ça Damon, il nous change. »_

_« Arrête de parler, »_ dit il, et elles pouvaient entendre sa voix se serrer les larmes menaçaient de tombées.

« Eteind ça ! » dit Elena, les larmes aux yeux.

Bonnie fit ce qu'elle dit. Caroline et elle prirent Elena dans leurs bras et Elena commença a pleurer doucement. Après quelques moments elles se lâchèrent.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda gentiment Bonnie.

Elena acquiesça. « Oui définitivement. »

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire que c'est sur qu'il parle de toi ? » dit Caroline.

« Merci de dire ce qui est évidant Care. » dit Bonnie levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca ne peut être personne d'autre. Toute la journée je lui ai répéter de devenir le meilleur homme. » dit elle incrédule.

« Comment tu te sens par rapport à lui ? » demanda Bonnie.

Elena secoua la tête. « C'est ça le truc. Je ne le sais même pas ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand je suis avec lui je me sens différente que quand je suis avec Stefan. Il me rend anxieuse et frustrée. Quand il est la j'ai ce sentiment étrange dans le creux de mon estomac. Quand il me touche je me sens en feu. Et mon Dieu quand il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus ou qu'il fait son truc avec ses yeux. » dit elle en soupirant. « Parfois je voudrait juste le tuer mais d'autres fois il est tellement doux. Il a sauvé ma vie au moins un million de fois. Mais il a aussi fait des choses horribles. Il a tué mon frère, transformé ma mère biologique en vampire et tenter de tué mon père biologique ! »

« Premièrement, Jérémy va bien. Il a seulement fait ça car tu lui as dit exactement la même chose que Katherine. Deuxièmement, Isobel voulait être transformée. Et troisièmement ton père est un con. Désolée mais c'est vrai. » dit Bonnie.

« Ouais, je veux dire, même si l'idée de toi avec Damon me dégoûte, » commença Caroline, « même un aveugle pourrait voir qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

« Mais la vraie question est : est ce que tu ressens la même chose pour lui ? Parce que honnêtement, avec tout ce que tu viens de dire on dirait bien que oui. »

Elena regarda dans le vie. Elle murmura « Oui. »

Bonnie et Caroline se sourirent.

« Mais -»

« Mais il ya Stefan ? » demanda Bonnie avec un sourie hésitant.

« Oui. Je veux dire, qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire ? Je ne veux pas le blesser. C'est juste qu'on a plus l'étincelle qu'on avait. Mais avec Damon c'est le contraire. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu réalises ça seulement maintenant ? »

Elena haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. Je pense que ça a toujours été comme ça, mais après l'avoir entendu dire qu'il m'aime… La vérité c'est que je suis effrayée. Terrifiée même. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça pour le frère de mon petit-ami mais c'est le cas. Et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Ca et le fait que Stefan soit la sécurité alors que Damon lui c'est le danger et l'excitation. »

« Tu sais Elena si tu tentes pas ta chance, tu ne saura jamais. » dit Caroline.

Elena réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Si tu passes ton temps a te préoccuper de Stefan, tu vas rater ta chance avec Damon. » ajouta Bonnie.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison. Care, passe moi mon téléphone. »

Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent en se disant qu'elles savaient comment ça allait finir. Oui elles ne supportaient pas Damon, mais quand ça en venait à leur meilleure amie, elles voulaient juste qu'elle soit heureuse. Caroline passa le téléphone à Elena. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Damon et écouta la sonnerie.

« Boîte vocale. » souffla Elena écoutant la messagerie. Après le bip, Elena dit ce qui la brûlait de l'intérieur depuis des mois.

« Damon, c'est moi. Elena. J-je voulais juste te dire que je viens de réaliser quelque chose. T'avais raison. J'étais en train de me mentir, de te mentir, de mentir à Stefan. Toi et moi on a bien quelque chose. Bien plus qu'une complicité. Je ne vais pas te le dire par téléphone. Je préfère en personne. Je tient à toi. Plus que ce que je devrais pour le frère de mon copain. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est bon. S'il te plaît rappelle moi le plus rapidement après que tu es eu ce message. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Damon, ça va s'arranger. » dit Andie, essuyant le sang de son cou, fraîchement hypnotiser.

Damon pouvait entendre son téléphone sonné. Il se leva du lit et alla chercher son portable sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

Un appel manqué. D'Elena.

Il écouta immédiatement le message, inquiet que quelque chose soit arriver.

_« Damon, c'est moi. Elena. J-je voulais juste te dire que je viens de réaliser quelque chose. T'avais raison. J'étais en train de me mentir, de te mentir, de mentir à Stefan. Toi et moi on a bien quelque chose. Bien plus qu'une complicité. Je ne vais pas te le dire par téléphone. Je préfère en personne. Je tient à toi. Plus que ce que je devrais pour le frère de mon copain. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est bon. S'il te plaît rappelle moi le plus rapidement après que tu es eu ce message. »_

Damon sourit. D'un sourire si large qu'il pensait qu'il aurait craquer. Avait-elle vraiment dit ça ? Il retourna vers Andie.

« T'avais raison, ça viens juste de s'arranger. » dit il avant de composer le numéro d'Elena.

« Elena ? Je viens de recevoir ton message. On peut se voir quand ? »

Voila finie. Désolée pour les (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe ou de traduction. Reviews ?


End file.
